


Never Trust Anyone

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explosives, Gen, Lava - Freeform, Manipulation, Prison Arc, Sad Ending, Third Person POV, Threeshot, Vomiting, it was SUPPOSED to be a canon compliment but nOoooooOOo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: In which both Tommy and Tubbo trust people, despite everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i spedrun writing this so im sorry
> 
> basically i had this idea and im making it up as i go but it's gonna be a threeshot so!!! poggers!!  
> it also defies canon in a lot of small ways, but so do we, don't we
> 
> (( i started writing this before... well... tommy's last stream (as of 3/3/21) so yeahhhh ))

_ Tommy's in prison. _

This didn't exactly seem fair. Like, sure, Tommy was in prison, but  _ Jack _ didn't put him there. What's the point of sweet revenge if it's served as a microwavable meal!

It was exactly what he wanted - Tommy gone, but it wasn't any  _ funnnn _ . The whole purpose of this was maniacal laughter and evildoings! He doesn't get any of that if Tommy just got himself locked in the prison!

Well… maybe not  _ yet! _

"Hey Tubbo?" Jack popped his head into Tubbo's house, where he was probably doing something in the basement, "Have you been on Twitter recently?"

"No? Why?" Tubbo climbed up the ladder and faced Jack.

"Oh! well…" There had to be a way he could demolish Tommy from inside the prison. They still had some nukes, but the prison was bound to be explosive-proof right? You would reckon, but maybe it would still be worth a shot? 

Breaking into the prison would just be too risky though. Sam must've put a LOT of security precautions on it. 

Maybe they could get an explosive  _ inside _ the prison. Without Sam knowing, and then set it off remotely. Sure, Sam and Dream would die in the process, but who actually even cares?

Tubbo stared at Jack as he stared off into space, "Jack?"

He snapped back to reality, "Oh, yeah, right! Uh… Dream is planning on escaping soon!"

Maybe he should've thought of a concise plan before blurting fake news to Tubbo. But it's more fun to just wing it. Like a fanfiction author with only the vaguest of ideas, but who wants to get the fic out by Wednesday.

"WHAT?!" Like I said, maybe he should've thought this through a bit more. "He's gonna- we gotta- Jack, how can we stop him??"

Jack froze, looking around the room frantically, his brain whizzing, looking for a solution that benefited him and could manipulate Tubbo.

(It sounded bad when it's put like that. But it was what he was doing, wasn't it?)

There's a lot of explosives here in Snowchester. Whatever they did, it would have to involve explosives. 

The "sneaking a grenade into the prison" idea was seeming very appealing right about now. 

"Do you still have some explosives somewhere?"

Tubbo's face fell, "Jack… you know I didn't want to resort to those.."

"But think about it!" Once Jack began, there was no stopping him, "We could end it before he even gets a chance to start it! Blow him up before he can escape!"

Blow Tommy up before he gets released!

"Yeah, but don't you think-? What about Sam?"

Jack couldn't really care less, but he knew Tubbo had quite a lot of admiration for the guy, "We can get him out before it's set off."

"I don't think he'll allow it though."

"I don't think he needs to."

Tubbo sat criss cross-applesauce on the oak floor, contemplating. "This seems risky, man, I dunno…"

Jack sighed, "Yeah it's risky, but so is Dream running around freely!"

All he had to do was convince Tubbo. Then they could sneak explosives into the prison - close enough to the main cell that it killed Tommy, but not close enough that Tubbo would  _ see _ it kill Tommy. That would just break the poor kid's heart.

Maybe they'd put some around the prison's barriers too, just in case. I mean, this is minecraft, explosions can glitch through obsidian sometimes.

It was fool-proof! Except, it wasn't, because his other plan wasn't either. Tommy is a fool. Jack's plans were not always fool-proof.

\---

Tubbo's backpack was full of small dynamite sticks. Jack had planted TNT underground around the prison's base - or, as close to the prison base as he could get without getting mining fatigue. And in his left pocket: a remote to set it all off.

"Okay, you can come back through the portal now." Sam said, and the two boys did as they were instructed. 

They knew that Sam was going to die. Granted, it hurt Tubbo a lot more than it hurt Jack. But the consequences if they  _ did  _ were smaller than the consequences if they  _ didn't.  _ So maybe it all evened out.

Sam would still have two canon lives left, anyway. He'd completely understand - Tubbo knew he would. They're just here to kill Dream.

And Tommy, too. Obviously, Jack didn't tell Tubbo that part. There's no way he would've gone along with him if he knew. Sure, Jack could've done it alone, but he liked Tubbo. Tubbo was his friend, this is what friends do. Crimes.

Crimes for a good cause!!! 

"Hey Sam!" Jack greeted as the two walked up to him, sitting at his little prison station.

Sam didn't crack a smile; he just nodded briefly. 

They went through all of the typical questions. 

_ When was the last time you visited? _

_ Don't you run this place? We've never been here. (Jack stop, this is serious!) _

_ Where is your current place of residence? _

_ Snowchester (Snowchester!) _

_ Do you believe the prisoner deserves to be locked up? _

_ Totally (HELL YEAH) _

_ Do you subject yourself to all physical tests and examinations? _

_ … (...) _

Sam looked up from the book he was reading these questions out of and raised his eyebrows, "Do you subject yourself to all physical tests and examinations?" He repeated.

Maybe they didn't think they'd get this far, or maybe they didn't think it through. 

"Well?"

"That's kinda weirdchamp, mate."

Sam nodded, unconvinced, and turned back to his book, "Are you willing to accept that any items are prohibited from entering the prison?"

Once again, silence. 

Tubbo pulled on Jack's jacket sleeve, "You know… I'm getting a little bit nervous, Jack. Maybe we should  _ come back later." _

Jack nodded excessively, "Yes yes! Come back later! You go on, Tub." He motioned for Tubbo to go through the portal, and he did, nodding before running off. Jack turned back to Sam, "Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled nervously, "Y'know, kids and shit. Can't be brave for nothing."

Sam just blinked, "Alright. If he's ready to try again, I'll be here."

"Right that!" Jack did a weird salute-thing that  _ definitely  _ didn't make himself seem more sus, and ran to join Tubbo outside the prison. 

"So that did not go as planned." Tubbo commented.

"Yeah, no. No it didn't. "

The two of them stood, a reasonable distance away from the prison, looking back on it.

"So what now?" Tubbo asked.

They  _ could _ sneak in when Sam was off duty. But Jack's heard a lot about the prison, he knows how well secured it is. There's bound to be some alarm or shit that'll alert him if they try to break in. And nothing's worse than an angry Sam.

They  _ do  _ still have the TNT planted around the outside, but Jack was pretty unsure that that wasn't going to work. The prison was big, and chances are, Tommy and Dream were locked up at the center of it.

Jack shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait until he sneaks out." He knew it wasn't going to happen. He was going to have to wait until Sam fixed whatever it was he needed to fix and helped Tommy out himself. That could take up to a week though. Damnit.

Tubbo plopped down on the side of the hill. "Hand me the remote, then, will you? I'll wait here all night if I have to."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but handed Tubbo the remote. If he pressured Tubbo to go home already, he might seem suspicious, and Tubbo would have to put his story in check.

Or worse…  _ go on Twitter.  _

But Jack wasn't going to leave him alone, so he sat with him, on the side of that hill, bored.

Nothing was going to happen. They'd be here all night. But Tubbo's gaze was fixated on the prison the entire time. He wouldn't let a  _ fly  _ escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy trusts someone, despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that if this is canon i will punch c!dream and then c!tommy and then myself.

_ He's still here. _

Tommy opened his eyes but immediately wanted to shut them again when he saw the green bastard sitting on the wall in front of him. It wasn't all a bad nightmare, and Tommy really  _ is _ trapped in prison with this man.

"Good morning. Or night, not sure. Never  _ can _ be sure." Dream said casually, "Quite a fall you took there, you've been out for hours."

"Shut up." Tommy hissed. He rolled over so that his nose was pressed against the obsidian floor. He didn't want to look at Dream right now. 

Dream chuckled, "You can't just sleep your way through the week."

"Shut up." Tommy repeated, not moving from his uncomfortable position. 

"Surely you'll have to talk to me at some point-"

"Shut up."

"Who knows, maybe I'll make your experience better. I did in exile, didn't I?"

Literally nothing has changed in the last five hours. Dream is still trying to make Tommy believe he was on his side. Tommy wasn't listening to him. Nothing has changed.

Dream let out an exhausted exhale, "I'm  _ bored  _ here Tommy." He admitted, " _ Lonely." _

Tommy finally sat up so he could breathe easier, "Well now you know how I felt in exile."

Dream tried to fight back a smile, "No. Because at least you had  _ me. _ "

"Shut up."

Neither of them were in the mood to listen to each other and it was obvious. Both of them wanted to turn around and go back to bed. But both of them wanted escapes - both of them wanted outs.

"I could get you out of here." Dream said quietly. 

"Well why didn't you  _ fucking say so."  _ He hissed, sitting up. He wasn't convinced, and even if he was, what were the chances he'd even trust Dream? Especially after all he did to him?

"Oh come  _ on. _ " Dream pouted, "You don't believe me? You never give me a chance."

Tommy eyed him suspiciously, "I don't think I have to explain myself. You'll never be my friend."

"Have you ever thought about it, though?" Dream moved to sit beside Tommy. Tommy scooted over, distancing the two. "The only reason I've been against you is because you've been against me. All it would take would be for one of us to change sides for us to be friends."

"I'd  _ never  _ be like you." 

Dream put his hands up in defense, as if he didn't expect the hostility from Tommy. He did, but he'd have to be calm to settle him down. "No one said you have to be. But if you think about it, the only reason we're enemies is because we  _ want to be. _ "

Was Dream making sense? He thought about it, about all the times Dream visited him in exile, and how he wouldn't have blown Logstedshire up if Tommy never went behind his back. How if Tommy didn't care about getting the discs back, he never would've threatened to kill Tubbo. He thought about how if he never went against himself to burn down George's house, he wouldn't even have gotten exiled to begin with.

Was Dream just protecting himself and his friends? Is that what he was getting at? Was he really not all different than him?

Dream continued, almost in a whisper, " _ All  _ we had to do, was  _ like each other. _ "

Tommy was silent for a minute, thinking it all through. If anyone else was saying this to him, it would've checked out. But this was  _ Dream  _ (maybe that was his point), and it's really hard to hear someone out when they've done so much to hurt you.

"I don't  _ want  _ to like you."

"And that's your  _ problem _ !" Dream sounded annoyed now - he was losing his cool, "You're so  _ stubborn!  _ I offer you a chance to get out of here, and you won't take it because it's coming from  _ me! _ What - the person who likes your disks? I'm not a  _ problem,  _ Tommy! I've been trying to team with you!"

It wasn't adding up. It really wasn't. Dream was being manipulative and wordy. And Tommy was tired and sick of being here. 

"...fine, what do I do?" 

Dream tried to contain himself from smirking. "It won't be hard. I have a little trick up my sleeve."

He walked over to the chest in the corner of the room. The chest that was full of empty books. Dream pulled out a quill and held it up to Tommy, smiling. 

"...a quill? How is that supposed to help us?" Tommy inquired, still slightly suspicious of the whole procedure. 

Dream started to twist at the quill, and finally it burst. Ink started flowing onto his hands, and he tried to catch it as best as possible.

Except, it  _ wasn't _ ink. Tommy would recognize that liquid anywhere.

He took a step closer to the dark orange liquid now in Dream's hands, "Is that…  _ fire res?" _

Dream smiled proudly and shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Wha- but how did you- how did it-?" None of this added up at  _ all. _ How did Dream manage to make a fire resistance potion? How did he get the ingredients, how did he brew it up, how did it get in the quill? How did Sam not notice?

"Like I said, I have my ways."

Tommy just gaped at the potion.

"We'll have to split it." Dream continued, pouring some of the liquid into Tommy's hands as he just sat and watched, dumbfounded.

"B- but there's more than just the lava." Tommy tried to explain, "There's gates and physical tests and mining fatigue and moving floors."

Dream shook his head, "No no, it's all downhill from here."

That didn't make any sense. Tommy  _ knew  _ it didn't make any sense. But he was tired and sick of being here. He just wanted out.

Dream pulled out another quill and the child in Tommy wanted to roll his eyes. He had  _ two  _ potions stuffed into a quill? That's just humorous. 

He broke the quill and mixed the second potion in with the first, before holding it out to Tommy to do the same. "Water breathing." 

He tossed the quill back onto the ground, and started drinking the potion in his hands. Water breathing and fire resistance, an odd combination, no? Especially since they were taking them simultaneously; why wouldn't they wait until they needed the water breathing? - that wasn't until later, right?

The two of them finished their drink, and to Tommy's surprise, Dream started walking in the opposite direction of the lava wall. To the little spot of water where he would respawn if he was ever to try and escape.

Dream smiled at him and Tommy tilted his head.

"After you." 

Tommy reluctantly stepped into the little puddle and looked up at Dream, "I really don't see how this-"

But then he felt it brush against his leg. A button on the side of the wall. He looked from the button to Dream, non-verbally asking if it's what he needed to press. Dream nodded.

He took a breath and pressed it. Immediately the block below him got pulled out, and he was being sent down a tube of water. Almost like a water slide - if he closed his eyes, he could imagine this was just a fun vacation.

Until he landed in lava somewhere underground. His eyes widened immediately upon feeling the heat, and he frantically moved his arms and legs, trying to find an exit. But his head hit the ceiling - there was nowhere to breathe.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see Dream. Dream smiled calmly and nodded slowly, a hand on Tommy's shoulder to let him know this was all part of the plan.

It put him a bit at ease.

Dream took the lead and Tommy followed, once again trying to pretend this was just a long hot tub or a deep ball pit. 

The tunnel was  _ long _ , and it was hard for Tommy to remain calm. Lava was  _ not quite  _ his favorite thing in the world.

Finally the two came to a chest, that when opened, opened a small door that led to a place of air.

Tommy pushed past Dream to be the first to breathe the oxygen, "That was  _ terrible."  _ He said simply. 

"Yeah. Sorry." Dream responded as he took some things out of the chest.

As he did so, Tommy's mind started processing what just happened, "What  _ was _ that?"

Dream shrugged, "Just a little passion project I've been working on in here. Just in case a day like this came." He laughed, "You wouldn't  _ believe _ how angry I was when I realized lava was under my cell."

Tommy smiled, and immediately wished he hadn't. Smiling at  _ Dream _ ? No!

They were now at a dead end, in a small blackstone box, but do you know what Dream got out of the chest? A  _ pickaxe. _ "How did you-!?"

"The  _ ways _ , Tommy. The  _ ways." _

He wasn't going to press.

They weren't far enough from the prison yet, and they still had mining fatigue. But the pickaxe was netherite, and blackstone didn't take too long.

I mean, it still took a  _ while. _

Tommy sat on the chest behind Dream as he mined away, tired and wishing he would just  _ finish _ already. 

It occurred to him that he was helping a criminal out of prison. A criminal who had hurt him  _ so  _ much,  _ so  _ badly. He  _ deserved  _ to be in there, and now Tommy was helping him out, and for what? So he could return to his  _ hotel _ ?

It was selfish.

But maybe Dream was right. Maybe the only reason they hated each other was because they never thought to join each other's sides.

Besides, Tommy still had the means to kill Dream immediately if he needed to. He was in control.

Finally, the top block Dream was mining broke, and moonlight flooded into the small box. It wasn't enough to escape quite yet - they still needed another block, but surely that wouldn't take too long.

And surprisingly, the first thing he heard from the outside world was his best friend's voice. 

"THERE!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just note that dream _was_ manipulating tommy in this chapter and i am still not a dream sympathiser.
> 
> This was surprisingly fun to write (i thought I'd come to a bunch of dead ends lol) and I'm rlly excited to write the last chapter so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR BLOOD AND VOMMITTING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i wrote this before tommy died.

_ And that’s when shit went down. _

“THERE!” Tubbo quickly stood up and started rummaging through his pocket, looking for the remote to detonate the bombs.

“WHAT?” Just as Tubbo got the remote out of his pocket, Jack snatched it from him.

“He’s right there Jack!” Tubbo yelled again, struggling to try and get the remote back from Jack, but he was holding it too high up, and he was just too short, “BLOW HIM UP!”

“Tubbo I  _ made that up _ !” Jack was too busy from seemingly keeping a kid from blowing up a prison to realize that, yes, Dream was in fact escaping. 

“Made what up!?” He took one final leap and finally managed to grab the remote from Jack’s hands, “ _ He’s right there!” _

Jack turned to where he was pointing, and his mouth fell agape. He wasn’t lying - Dream was there,  _ escaping _ , mining the bottom of the two blocks he needed to break to get out. 

Tubbo looked at Jack, now all of a sudden unsure of himself. “What are you looking at me for?!” Jack yelled, “Press the button!” 

Tubbo nodded sharply and, just as the bottom block of the prison wall broke and Dream came rushing out, he pressed the button. 

Chaos. 

Tubbo watched in awe as the TNT got set off, and the bodies of the inmates went flying into the air. He smiled. Sweet revenge. Two bodies getting launched to their deaths… It was beautiful.

Until he realized.

Two bodies.

_ Two _ . 

He heard him scream, and that’s when he knew.

“TOMMY!”

The moment he had stepped out of the prison, Tommy got launched, and it took him a second to realize what was happening. By the time he noticed, he couldn’t fix it, he couldn’t go back. He couldn’t control himself no matter how hard he tried; he was too far away from the ground, the ground was too far away from him. 

All he could do was scream.

He heard Tubbo’s voice again and turned his head. Sure enough, there stood his best friend, horrified as he saw the other fall to his demise. 

They locked eyes for a moment.

This was his fault. 

Locking eyes with Tommy was probably the last thing Tubbo wanted to do, because the minute they recognized each other, they could no longer see each other. Tommy fell back into the void of sandy smoke. Tubbo didn’t see anything - no mattress or cloud or anything that could save the boy from death. But  _ surely- _

_ Surely not.  _

"TOMMY!" He screamed again, and started dashing towards the smoke.

Jack wrapped his hands around his shoulder before he could get too far, "No Tubbo! Wait a minute! It's still dangerous."

Was he saying this because he wanted to make sure Tommy was dead? Or because it really  _ was _ still dangerous, and he cared so much about Tubbo? You never can tell, can you?

But Tubbo wasn't waiting. He didn't have time to wait - he had too much time to wait. He didn't know, but he knew he wanted to run in. Run in and… do what then? Surely Tommy was- he couldn't have...-?

He struggled against Jack's grip, and Jack would admit that he was struggling quite well - he almost let go a couple of times. But Jack didn't let Tubbo run off until the smoke was clear.

But Tubbo didn't want to go then.

What he saw unveiled by the smoke made his stomach crumble. Made him want to throw up - to  _ vomit. _ (He did, right beside Jack's shoes. He didn't mind all too much - he was about to do the same actually.)

There was no longer a doubt in his mind that Tommy was dead.

Tubbo took a step closer to the sight before him. Every inch closer he got, the more he wanted to run away, but the more determined he was to get closer. 

Until he could finally see it all.

The hole in the ground (that wasn't actually as deep as he expected it to be) was red. 

Dream was lying on the far end. He saw Tommy first. He saw Tommy in more detail. Tommy had been hit harder. 

Despite his heart yelling at him to run away, Tubbo walked up to Tommy. What was of him.

He walked up as close as he could get. So he could hold his hand.

He couldn't hold his hand. He didn't have one. His entire lower-arm was blown off, and blood was spilling rapidly out of it. His clothes were torn up, his skin was red and blotchy. His hair was stained red. His shirt was stained red. His arm was stained red.

His mouth was still slightly agape - maybe his life was cut off mid-yell. His eyes were wide open - the only color still remaining on his body - but they were hazy and unfocused. 

He was lying in a puddle of blood. Tubbo was sitting in a pile of his best friend and his worst enemy's blood.

What now? 

Tubbo looked over at Dream. He had a similar fate. Blood and blood and blood. Wide eyes. Wide mouth. Hazy and unfocused. 

"Tommy…" he whispered, turning back to his friend in front of him and reaching out for his hand. Once again, he missed it, and grabbed the exposed flesh on his wrist instead.

He screamed. That was enough to break him. Shouts and cries and oh so many tears. The tears that mixed with the blood that he had spilled with the TNT that he had planted. His best friend who he had murdered at by his hand - for  _ he had the remote.  _

Tubbo felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Jack, but he screamed louder anyway. He stood up and in all in one motion pulled Jack so that he'd hug him. He held on to his friend so tightly, not stopping his unattractive sobbing in the process. 

Jack put his hand softly on Tubbo's head and tightened his grip on the boy, "This is all my fault."

This wasn't Jack's fault! Tubbo found it outrageous that he would even think such a thing! In fact, it made him kind of angry. But he couldn't express any of his thoughts at the moment, because him and Jack were standing in a puddle of his best friend's blood - and their shoes were getting stained beyond wash.

It wasn't looking good for Jack. It was looking  _ grim _ for Jack, in fact. He didn't expect Tommy's death to have such a large effect on Tubbo. Neither of them could breath - Tubbo was crying too hard and holding onto Jack so tightly that he may as well have burst.

They were standing in bloody guck, and as much as Jack hated to admit it,  _ he knew this was going to happen. _

This was the worst time to tell Tubbo the truth. This was the worst time to hurt his broken heart even further. This was the worst time to let him know that  _ this is what Jack wanted. _

Was it though?

"I knew Tommy was in the prison."

Jack heard his own voice, it barely sounded like his. Maybe he was crying too.

Tubbo's sobbing momentarily paused, as he looked up at Jack's face. His expression was dull, hopeless, flat. Jack couldn't tell whether or not Tubbp believes him - or whether or not Tubbo was functioning, for that matter.

"I want to go home." Tubbo's voice matched his face - dull, hopeless, flat - but tears were still on their way down. 

Jack looked at Tommy's body again. Then at Dream's. This was his fault. This is what he wanted.

"Okay Tubbo."

They went home. The bodies remained untouched, bleeding out into the dirt below them. 

If you didn't trust him, and he didn't trust you, maybe things would have turned out better. Or maybe Tommy's body would still be soaked in a puddle of liquid red.

Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i planned all of this (except that last paragraph) before tommy's death so i- i'm sorry.
> 
> If you enjoyed, maybe leave a comment it would make me very happy! I write a LOT of clingy duo so if you are desperate for friendship like me then maybe check out some of my other works! shameless self-promo, i know!
> 
> i'm sorry but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
